Blind Intentions
by VerelLupin
Summary: Can Artemis be vulnerable? Yes, if a certain former Captain is involved. AU Story - Artemis X Holly


**I originally did this story when I first started writing fanfic and after reading it over again. I realized how bad and confusing it was.**

**So here we go again.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

Artemis Fowl sat staring at his computer or at least looking in what he assumed was its general direction.

As far as he was concerned, its black screen was mocking him and he could almost hear gleeful little chuckles from the keys; daring him to type, to search, to even attempt anything remotely underhanded.

He sighed in frustration but didn't budge from his chair. Perhaps he'd check the news.

He felt around for his satellite control but after several moments of searching felt it just beyond his fingertips. He brushed the edge of it pushing it off the desk and causing it to land with a muffled 'oomph'.

He was almost desperate enough to slide off the chair and tap his luxuriously carpeted bedroom floor to find it but he refused to wrinkle his Armani. No news program was worth undoing the creases of his suit.

Leaning back in his chair he was at least grateful that he had spared no expense for his leather wingback. There was no need to be uncomfortable as well as blind.

He slipped his black sunglasses off but it made no difference. The inky darkness enveloped everything, he could faintly hear beeping coming from his phone but he ignored it.

His hands instead stroked the intricate scroll work on his desk with an unfamiliar hand. He had never noticed how much he had depended on his sight. Even Butler had commented on several occasions that he had the eyes of a trained assassin among his other not quite lawful abilities and being without them was beyond disconcerting.

He cocked his head then slipped his glasses back on and turned towards the doorway. "Always vigilant, aren't we Artemis?" A female voice said laughingly.

"I don't see the need to be caught unprepared, Holly." he always said her name with an afterthought. Familiarity was still an unknown field for Artemis even when dealing with Holly.

"Must you wear those things, I feel like you're plotting and that's something I don't need to contemplate right now." Artemis could literally sense her removing her wings and helmet.

"Did I ever tell you, you're strange," she mentioned as she noticed him following her movements with a tilt of his dark head. "Why do I feel like you can tell exactly where I am," Holly said stepping closer to his sunglass-covered eyes. "Are you truly blind, Artemis?" She asked removing his glasses and staring directly into his mismatched eyes.

"Certainly. Except for the slight magic in yours," he replied with a sneaky half-smile.

"Artemis don't joke. With me unable to do the ritual for another night, you must remain this way until tomorrow." She scowled, put out by his lack of concern.

"I suspect if you could not help me, you wouldn't be merrily questioning me. Then I would be alarmed, and that is not the case." Artemis took the glasses from her hands and placed them back on his face. "Besides we have had experience with extreme situations such as this." He explained conversationally.

"Only Artemis Fowl could possibly see…" Artemis smirked at her, "…being blinded by Opal Koboi as a situation." Exasperated Holly grabbed his hand hauled him roughly off his chair and onto the floor where she settled cross-legged.

"Holly, I really don't see…I mean I don't understand why you are so upset." He leaned slightly against the chair, though not too much, no need to further alarm her.

"What do you see with my eye?" asked Holly experimentally waving her hand in front of them.

"I can see you waiving your hand annoying close to my fragile corneas," he replied lowering her hand down with his.

"How?" scooting closer to him she rose to her knees and rested one hand against his suit-clad chest. The other brushed a lock of hair away from his hazel eye.

"Magic, I suppose. Everything is in infrared. I can pick up your heat signature." She sat back on her heels and he bent to kiss the top of her auburn head but she moved it out of his reach.

"So not worried are you? I'll just perform my ritual and fix your sight straight away, right?" She took his glasses and flung them across the room in anger at her own carelessness. **'He could have been killed, how could I let him put himself in that situation?'**

Artemis grimaced at the telltale crunch of his glasses crashing against the reinforced wall. "Now I'll have to ask Butler for a new pair," he exclaimed annoyed. "Do you have some reservation to restoring my sight?" he asked as he attempted to get up.

"No, but you could ask instead of assuming." Holly got up to assist him, "friends don't make demands, Artemis, they make requests."

"There lies the crux of the matter, Holly. You are not my friend." Artemis tossed the remark back at her and moved towards his bed with more confidence than he felt.

"Artemis, that's…" Holly spluttered and glared at the now lounging Artemis. She was very tempted to make an obscene gesture but he was blind and she couldn't do it even if he did deserve it.

"Holly, if you make an obscene gesture I can still see in a matter of speaking," he smirked picking up on her stiff posture.

"I…I'll never know why I didn't turn you into Goblin mush when I had the chance." She mumbled huffily climbing onto the bed with him.

"If you had we never would have beaten the B'wa Kell and Opal Koboi or found the Lost Colony."

He informed her fixing his semi sightless eyes on her face.

"Don't forget that fiasco with that Cube of yours and the infamous kidnapping that started it all," she said poking him sharply.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have been mind-wiped." He answered rubbing his side and leaning against the headboard.

She looked puzzled, "why is that a good thing? You forgot what a decent little-mud boy you were."

"That's true but then I wouldn't have been able to remember you and appreciate all of our adventures together…"

"…and Haven would have been safer that way…probably," she finished for him.

Artemis thought about her answer but shook his head. "Quite possible but then how would I have saved you and learned that I loved you in the process." Holly barely had time to respond to his trademark smile and even less to Artemis placing his hand on her chin and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Now, that's a reason for you to restore my sight. So I can see my lovely wife." He leaned back arrogantly his mind clearly picturing a taken aback Holly.

Now Butler would say that Master Artemis was quite devious. He had schemes that could make even the most calculating mobster shudder, but Holly was in a league of her own. Especially when provoked by Artemis. He discreetly closed the door and was grateful Artemis was blind because after what he saw, Butler wouldn't be able to look the young Fowl heir in the eyes without a pink tinge spreading over his own face.


End file.
